To love and to cherish
by Chicky Babes
Summary: Should clear up some loose ends left at the end of The Student and The Mechanic - Wedding and Wedding night


To love and to cherish

A/N - I realised that I'd left some loose ends from The Student and The Mechanic - I hope this clears them up, as always thanks for reading

Disclaimer applies

It had been an exhausting day but one that both Jackson and Aaron would remember, they had started the day as two single men, yes they were partners in every way, equals in all things, but now they were married tied to the other with invisible bonds, binded together bodies, hearts and souls

Aaron had given Jackson so much that day, things that the builder was aware that Aaron didn't realise, it had started with the message he'd found that very morning, at first he was annoyed when he woke up and found that Aaron wasn't still in their bed but spying the note he'd ripped it open and read the words by the end he was even more in love with the mechanic, if that was possible

Jackson

From this day forward I pledge myself to you, I have nothing to give you other than My undying love and devotion without you I'm nothing but with you I know I can conquer the world.

You deserve everything in the world and I'm going to spend the rest of My life making sure you have it.

So in case I forget to tell you I had a great time today especially knowing that by the end of it You will be My husband

See you at the alter Baby, I can't wait to belong to you every day

Aaron

Just replaying those word in his head had the builder smiling he knew that these sorts of display didn't come easy to Aaron so it made it all the more special that he'd taken the time to write those words

When Jackson thought it couldn't get any better he'd seen the ring that Aaron had chosen to give him as his wedding ring, nothing fancy which was just right but with rope edging, before placing it on his finger Aaron had shown Jackson the inscription "I will always love you" those words, looking into the most beautiful blue eyes and seeing that every word was true had the builder almost to his knees, loving Aaron although sometimes not easy was the easiest thing that Jackson had ever done

For Aaron too the day had been the most momentous of his life just knowing that he was Jackson's husband was almost to crazy to believe he still couldn't understand sometimes how someone as wonderful as the builder could possibly see in him, just being around him brought out the best in Aaron and he was so grateful that Jackson saw through all the other stuff to what was beating in the mechanic heart and that was "I love you Jackson "

Both men had been surprised that in such a short space of time all the residents of Emmerdale had managed to put on a wedding buffet to rival anything a professional catering firm could do, there were certainly plenty of wonderful cooks as the spread showed, there was even a sponge wedding cake which they'd cut after been found sneaking out of the broom cupboard by Anna and the Hazel and being ordered to wash their hands

Feeding each other slices of cake had led to high jinks with sponge ending up plastered around both men's mouths, they'd had to go and get cleaned up again, once the bathroom door was locked it hadn't just been a case of washing faces, Jackson had grabbed an unsuspecting Aaron turning him to face the door before shoving his trousers and boxers down and proceeding to play with the mechanic

"Keep your hands on the door" the builder growled as he pulled his husbands trousers down and peeling away his boxers

Aaron was happy to comply, his cock had immediately sprang to attention as his husband had put his hands on him, now he was pushing his arse out so Jackson got a delicious eye full of his waiting hole

Previously Jackson had warned

"Next time you're mine" now it was time to make good on that promise

It only took a couple of minutes for Jackson to get Aaron ready and now he was pushing into his husband

"Oh Yeah , that feels soooo good" Aaron managed to gasp before Jackson started to thrust into him

Anyone passing the bathroom door would have heard the hinges rattling, would have heard sounds of passion as Jackson rode Aaron's arse until he came all over the door

"Keep your hands where I can see them" Jackson warned as his climax built, He was applying so much to this encounter that he was worried that Aaron wouldn't be able to stand the force although he was so far gone it was impossible to pull back now, one final huge thrust and he came buried deeply in his husband ass

Standing shaking the two men were trying to calm down when a sharp knock at the door had them pulling apart and away from the door

"C'mon you two, surely it doesn't take this long to wash your faces" Ben was sniggering as he shouted through the door, he knew what they'd been up to, he'd heard as he came up the stairs, he had to smile, these two were going to have some great times together and they'd obviously decided to start those times on their wedding day and who could blame them, today was a day for making memories and he was sure that both would certainly enjoy remembering their time in the bathroom

Now both men had been satisfied they were confident that they could last without having to grab the other for the rest of their party and they had but now they were in their bed safe at Dale Head there was nothing stopping either of them from releasing their passions again and again, soft lighting and gentle warmth bathed the bedroom as Jackson walked in and saw Aaron standing at the window looking out over the village

"Hey Husband are you okay?" Jackson slipped his arms around Aaron's waist

"Hmm, more than okay" Aaron smiled dreamily

"So what you looking at?" Jackson continued

Aaron sighed "Probably the best place on earth"

"What'd you mean?"

"Well, I'm here with you and I cannot think of anywhere else I'd rather be and I look outside and I know we have the best friends in the whole world after all how many other people do you know would put on a spread like the one we had today?"

"I know what you mean" Jackson was kissing his husbands neck "I'm so thankful that I stumbled upon this village because it led Me to you"

Aaron turned in Jackson's arms smiling into chocolate brown eyes, everything he needed to know was there in those cocoa depths and Aaron just couldn't be happier, they had money in the bank, they had a nice home and wonderful friends, they had each other, out of all those things being together was definitely the one each wanted most

Luckily enough that's what they've got, Aaron took hold of Jackson's hand led him to their bed before laying him down and loving him.


End file.
